


A Snake Named Mouse

by Sunshine_O_Mine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character death possibly depends how much pain I am willing to feel and if it continues, Child Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Parseltongue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_O_Mine/pseuds/Sunshine_O_Mine
Summary: Did I want to roast the Dursleys for existing? Yes and no but man is it a fun start summary will change as story goes. No self respecting speaker should be without a snake and one who doesnt respect himself? Even more so. Whether his scar is just another sign of how broken he is or a brilliant light crashing into Earth one thing is for certain. He is going to get mice whether he likes it or not.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	A Snake Named Mouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Child_OTKW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_OTKW/gifts).



> Panic attack does happen. Heads up its where format changes more if you wanna scroll by

_Snap snap snap_

The Durselys were a hypocritical family -not hippo critical per say but it wouldn't be that surprising more ironic. These beastly beings can be described as such. Vernon bulbous, slovenly and wrathful ready to snap his maw at any moment. The only feature keeping such a man from succumbing to scummy waters his ancestral home was yellowed brush thrown atop his scalp along with several stray blades stuck with muck and mire residing on his upper lip. Somehow this accidental disguise lead him to being the most 'normal' man. Such a trait was appealing to a bird with an undeservedly beautiful name. Petunia smelling of air freshening spray suffocating the few who might whiff her aromatic disaster. Her obsession with perfect cleaniness made the horse faced harpy particularly suited for pecking her meals out of her mate's vulgar mouth. With much regret the word mate was not a mistake unlike her son Dudley. It's in the name. Dud a far too kind title placed upon such an unholy amalgam. His appearance very similar to the father that sired him into creation except his 'hair' darkened by the sludgy brown druges matching the Harpy's. Her only mess she could not help making worse spoiling him so rotten that when rinsed the grime never left his locks and possibly soul. Possibly not because it may be untouched but the fact it is still debated if animals have souls.

Now why are they hypocrites? Their animal nature for one. Some how they despise the pets they contain for the more feral and shorter -not smaller if the scale gets a say- hippo's entertainment. Empty enclosures easily found around the property most noticeably a dog house standing as a monument to the lone escapee whobreached freedom before they could be found obsolete. God speed Rover. Other reminders unfortunately remain scattered and shattered or bent beyond recognition not unlike some of the pets. A broken toy room turned to a graveyard over the years computers, scooters and little living beings merged into a monstrous horde nothing escapes. Simply replaced.

Secondly despite their inflating size Hippos never share food with the exception of the lithe bird that tidied them. The mistake of wanting was made by Gerald the third named not out of love for previous incarnations but sheer laziness. It didn't deserve a name much like boy or freak who was outwardly broken one by a car accident the other by a grip far too tight. Gerald III was haphazardly let out to entertain Dud yet he failed to realize what it meant to release a starving rodent injured or not. Boxes, grains, fruit and fatally a wire were too appealing to nibble on. Her courpse- yes it was a she terribly named- on full display under the newly flickering lamp. Despite the evidence and culprit painted pain stakingly clear the blame fell to their 'favorite' long suffering victim. Boy. The child who ate less than the hamster had that day. Who made what other's gorged on as he sweltered in the heat. Apparently the 'damned freak' left out enough mess to lure in nonexistent mice who made all the mess and some how even the wires stuck. In. Gerald's. _Teeth._

_Snap snap snap_

Thirdly no matter how loud they became, how much pain had been caused silence remained valued above all. ' _Harry_ ' the unspoken name ' _magic_ ' unutterable boy knew it well. Never protesting for long he is where the snapping cracks from. Overly touchy mousr traps forced into his palms to set up. Lowest quality in surrey to be found. Not because the Durselys were anywhere near poverty goodness no but for Harry to-

_Snap_

Welts multiplying on his finger tips stinging as much as his eyes. Pain he could try to forget boy was outside afterall he couldnt make a scene. Tears though? They snuck out with a disobedience he did not have slipping through the cracks of his being burning on his skin throat welded in their wake. Hissing breathes were all he could do to hold his voice back little words of comfort too broken even he didn't understand. Yet it didnt stop the trembling hands. It would only get worse if he didnt finish. A lesson learned young. It could always be worse yet in such knowledge he found no solice only agony breathing eratic

_Snap snap snap_

Went the few he had managed

_THIS IS DYING_

_THIS IS DYING_

_THIS IS DYING_

Crying out louder than any word the boy had spoken

A reminder

A plea

What his body could not manage

" _BREATH_ "

repeated each time instead of breathing growing quieter

yet more desperate

No one heard

Till someone did

" _Hatchling HATCHLING!_ "

World deafening

Grass shifting around the boy as all he could do was shove himself under a bush beneath the window sticks stabbing, glasses almost falling off. 'No no no' he cant be seen eyes screwed shut as if him not seeing would make the world not see him existing just a little bit less

_please no_

" _Hatchli- speaker_ "

It wasnt a human but instead a snake who took in the sight of a quaking Harry. A small boy with hair so crazed one would assume it was because of the shruberry not its natural state deep black enough edges fading slightly into the shadows of the leaves. Cloaked in pale splotchy grey shirt so loose one might assume he was shedding shorts tied underneath pulled as tight as they could be yet still too large. His skin was oddly patterned pink and white streaks mixed with splotches mostly etched sporatically on his hands. The most striking though was placed upon his head a streaking flash from the sky reaching through his left brow spidery end tapering out mid eyelid. Curiously the snake tried wrapping around the boy to get a closer look unhappily noting ribs so easy to feel. Small. Jolting the pair of eyes snapped open green and wide like prey. Continuing the trend of backing into the bush which had worked _so well_ he swiftly whacked his head into the thickest part new pain to focus on. A new terror.

" _Why are you crying speaker? Hatchling?_ " spoke the scaled creature unlided eyes boring into his. She had rarely heard of speakers but never one so.. young and frail not that she could gauge human age well usually frail still stood though. Dumbly Boy spoke jumbledly human noises and her own language switchig interchangeably yet even if it could be understood just the way he was flailing trying to get her off hinted it wouldnt be the most sensicle. It should not have been so amusing him trying to push her but the kid made it too _easy_ staying. " _mouse... I_ " panic rampant realising even though the snake may not kill him at this point all progress on the traps poof gone. Somehow that was all she needed to hear. " _Silly speaker you're still human using cowardly metal jaws. Not strong enough yet_ " tail poking a boney rib " _You need mice. I will get some hatchling needs it. Unless silly was tying to call me Mouse_ " Caught up in her plan she slithered away leaving him gaping.

" _me a mouse?_ " chuckles fading away into the grass. 

She'll show him.

**Author's Note:**

> For people who wonder wtf why is he placing mouse traps outside the answer is simple. Dudley is an idiot and would get hurt if they were inside so since really it is a punishment for Harry also doing them outside is just as effective. Petunia is petty its in her name do not doubt this. I'd call her a witch but she obviously isnt. Also You can pry the head canon Harry switches between languages when too stressed from my dead hands. I just dont know if I can emotionally handle Mouse finding out how Harry gets his 'pattern' a new scar showing up someday.


End file.
